Something You Want To Forget About
by Kira-QueenOfDarkness
Summary: Fallout thinks back about important characters that helped shaped her and her world. She remembers the first Vault Dweller, the stories of the Chosen One, the solitude of the Lone Wanderer, and two Couriers who she knew from the beginning of their separate tales to the very end. Rated for mentions of drug use and possibly sensitive material (Just to be safe. I worry to much).


_I don't know if you heard of me... I'm not widely known like most. My name is Fallout. Through the years I've... Seen somethings. Things that return to me in nightmares. Some haunt me even when my eyes are wide open._

_Jet doesn't help me forget. Neither does mentats, Psycho, or any of it._

_I remember a lot of things..._

_Some might even be _my_ memories, but I remember them anyway._

_There's so much to talk about..._

_But I think I should start at the beginning. With the Vault Dweller... Or would it be Vault Dwellers? There are many timelines. Some in which they are able to save Vault 13 and some where they fail._

_I could go on and on, but I think that I should get on with the Vault Dweller I remember most._

* * *

I was lost when I first met the Vault Dweller, this one male. Only being a child, I was quick to to become overjoyed at the company of a human. He was kind and determined to help his Vault. For a while he let me follow him around. Neither of us minded the company.

I did not stay long, however. I remember feeling something evil brew inside of me. I was scared of myself. So when we got to a town, I don't remember if it was abandoned or not, I told him that this was my home and left him quickly.

I do not remember much after that.

Nothing other then the evil I felt brewing.

An evil that called itself The "Master."

I also remember when the evil stopped. My only thought when that happened was that the Vault Dweller must've done this.

And you know what? When I thought that... I smiled.

* * *

Next would be the Chosen One.

I never met any of them personally. I was doing a lot of traveling at the time. However, I always felt a glow of pride when I heard someone mention the Chosen One... Well, good things anyway. It gave me hope in the hellish nightmare I called home. Hope and faith in a better world.

Whenever I heard a story of the Chosen One, I would stop and listen. I couldn't help but chuckle when the Enclave would curse his or her name. I wish I could've met the Chosen One when it was their time to shine. I would want to thank them for giving me hope.

* * *

If I'm not mistaken, it was around this time I was adopted. Yes, I'm pretty sure, because it was around the time of the Lone Wanderer that I met my step-brother Elder Scrolls. He's one of them, anyway. I should really be a lot nicer to him...

I'm starting to get off topic.

What can I say about the Lone Wanderer? There's so much to describe how I feel about any of them.

I pity them: They were kicked out of Vault 101 twice, their dad ran off on them, the nightmares they had to face, the bulling, James dying...

James...

Him and Catherine... They had so much to live for...

She never got to see her dream come true, you know?

She didn't even get to see her child grow up...

Tell me... If there is a God... Why... Why is he so cruel to kind people?

So many humans... Good humans... Die...

Oh! I'm sorry! I... I got very off track.

As for the Lone Wanderer, I would understand if any of them ever once felt homesick, betrayed, or even heartbroken.

I think the only ones I would ever forgive for going bad would be the Lone Wanderers. They went through so much. Who would come out completely sane after being through what they have?

I wouldn't. Sometimes I'm afraid I'm not.

* * *

And finally, for now, is the Courier.

I actually met two of them in person and became close friends.

Aspen and Summer.

I enjoyed both their company, even if their minds were a big jumble of messed up and forgotten memories.

Summer was very polite and kind. She did worry me at times with random odd things she said, but other then that she was a great person. I guided her on the path of independence.

Supporting the ideals of independence, Summer was recognized as the woman responsible for a truly free New Vegas. She ensured Mr. House's tyranny was broken and neither Caesar's Legion nor NCR would ever gain control over New Vegas.

I truly wish I could say the same for Aspen...

He was a funny guy once you got to know him past his temper and his strict anti-canine policy. He would make jokes, pull pranks, and I'd be lying if I didn't laugh when he literally blew someones pants off by placing a grenade in their pocket.

He had so much potential to be good...

He could have done so much to help the wastelands...

Sometimes I feel like I could have done so much more to help him. To keep him on the path to good. I should have not tried to overlook his slowly rising hunger for power. I feel so stupid for letting him grow corrupt.

In his timeline he took over everything with the help of the Legion.

Do I have any romantic feelings towards him?

Saying yes and no would be a lie, because at one time, I really thought I did... But with how he was in the end, I don't even know...

* * *

_I... I think that's all for n-now..._

_I need to go... And maybe... Try to forget..._

* * *

**_Buh... I don't know why I did something FandomBound related, but I did._**

**_For anyone who knows me, they know I love to RP Fallout. In my mind, she is a female, but sometimes refers to herself as a male when her memories get mixed up with the memories of those from her game._**

**_I also have a few Headcanons to clear up: _**

**_-I imagined FandomBound/Stuck being like Hetalia in the way that fandoms live in their universes and interact with the people._**

**_- Usually loner fandoms, like Fallout, get to emotionally attached to their people and tend to take their deaths the hardest_**

**_-No matter what gender, Fallout is a bad drug addict and she had trouble getting over it._**

**_-She's not fond of her "family" and seems to send most of her hate towards Elder Scrolls for reasons she doesn't even know._**

**_-Fallout can be very emotionally and mentally unstable, snapping at people without even really meaning to._**

**_-She does not make good first impressions (In many roleplays, it starts with her pulling a gun on them)._**

**_-Fallout lost her faith in God and humanity at a very young age, causing her to be very untrusting to others. _**

**_If you don't get why the last one is so, play Fallout and imagine that that universe is your whole life and you would understand._**

**_Anyway, sorry if this is a piece of crap. I tried. Goodbye now._**


End file.
